Just a Kitchen Maid
by Ria Wei
Summary: Kaitamis asked for this story, so this is for her. Basically, the story of how Rin and Silver met, then grew close. Corny, maybe, but this was my first fic EVER, so cut a gal some slack.
1. The beginning

Mtay, I promised Kaitamis I'd get this up, so I guess I'll at least get started. Lol, actually, this is one of the first fan fics I'd ever written, but this is the first time I'll publish it. I'll do the usual editing, but other than that, stick to the original story line I'd had. Oh, and I'm trying the whole POV thing, so that may be a bit awkward, so no bites. Hope y'all like! ~Ria Wei~

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

Gone. My father is gone' he just-left. Left me alone on this tiny dock. Now, I'm alone.

My name is Rin, Rin Cleopatra Starflash. I'm only eight years old, but sometimes I feel much older. I guess that's because for the last six months, I've been a little mother.

My mother, Charlotte Starflash, after six months of pain, is dead. She caught some virus, but there was no cure. She died only four days ago, and we buried her today. I remember she had said there's some uncle I should wait for, but I can't. I can't stay here on Kinapus. All that I know and love is gone. Well, might as well get going.

I walk calmly into the house and do a little work; pack a bag with some food, extra clothes, for now and a few years down the road, and a few other things. Then, putting my mother's necklace around my neck, a silver chain with a little heart pendant, I leave the house.

I walk down to the port, find the first ship that looks alright, and hide away. This is my new life.

About a week later…

Silver's POV

I can't help but sigh as I walk up those stairs to that old house. The news of my little sister dying came as quite a shock, but I'd never known she had a daughter! I don't even know how she managed to track me down and get that letter to me, but she did… she was always the smart one.

I knock heavily, but there is no reply. Something isn't right. The door opens easily and I walk in, looking around. I already knew Roy that scum that he is, wouldn't be there. Charlotte had known he would leave, she always knows. Looking around, I try to find a sign of the girl-what's her name? Rin? Something like that. She isn't here. Well, I'll have to ask around and see if I can't find her.

As I close the door, I turn and can easily see the gravestone.

"I'll find 'er, liddle sis," I promise, tipping my hat to her. "I promise."

* * *

><p>OK, so that's sorta just the intro. I'll update if I get reviews, I don't care if they're good or bad. So, the sooner you review, the faster it'll get updated, mtay? AND you'll be spared from my teddy. Win win, right? ~Ria Wei~<p> 


	2. Rin meets Silver

Three years later…

Rin's POV

It's the darkest part of the night, the perfect time to stow away. A sound at my left makes me drop down fast. I may have been doing this for a few years, and I may be good at it, but I'm not stupid. As soon as I'm sure it's safe, I dart onto a ship and curl up for a nap.

Some hours later, I'm jerked awake by someone grabbing my shirt and lifting me into the air.

Silver's POV

We've been out at space for a few hours now, and the crew is in pretty fair spirits, with the exception of that darn insect, Scroop. If he weren't such a good spacer, I'd get rid of- What the devil is that noise? I quickly turn the helm over to Turnbuckle and make for the deck. Some figure is giving Scroop a hard time as he tries to grab them. It's not one of the crew, and that face-

"What the devil?"

Rin's POV

That stupid insect thing that had picked me up got mad when I kicked him in the gut. Men are so cranky. He'd dropped me and I'm running around, dodging and ducking to keep my freedom. Come voice to my left distracts me long enough for someone grab me from behind.

"'EY! Leggo, ya great-"

"Easy, lass," that voice from before is laughing at me.

"Don't you 'lass' me," I snarl.

A firm hand grabs my chin and forces me to look up. An ursid, huh? Wow, this guy musta lost some fight. He's missing his left eye, ear, arm, and leg, and they're all replaced with machinery. I'm not really surprised; I've seen my fair share of cyborgs out there. He, however, pales at the sight of me, and takes a quick step back.

Silver's POV

It can't be-that just can't be-but she looks so much like-!

By now, the crew is gathered around us.

"Capteen?" Mr. Onus asks.

"Huh? Oh." I turn to that spunky little girl and study her for a moment. Deep, almost burgundy hair flows around her face, down her back, and stops at her waist. Bright, fiery golden eyes glare at me as I study her. Her face- it must be her, but I haven't seen her in so long. She still looks fairly young; I'd say ten or so, at the most.

"Let me go!" she tugs, trying to escape Meltdown, who has her arms firmly pinned to her back.

"Slow down, now, lass." I chuckle, and the look on her face is deadly. "Now, who are ye?"

"What's it to ya, fatty?"

Meltdown picks the lass up and starts to shake her by her shirt. Before I can tell him to stop, she drops right out of the shirt and darts around in an undershirt. Gutsy little thing, I'll give her that.

"Lass," I say sternly. "Ye'd better tell us yore name."

"Fine," she huffs, crossing her bare arms. "It's Rin."

My heart stops.

"Rin what?" My left hand digs into my pocket, where I've kept that letter for the last three years.

"You're awful nosy, old timer."

"Now," I almost shout in her face, anger taking control for a moment. "You listen 'ere, Rin Starflash!"

Rin's POV

My arms drop and I stare up at him. How-?

"How?" I ask, just staring up, almost helplessly.

"Ye look like your mum."

"Whoa, back up, time out, pause!" I shake my head and try to think. "How in the widest of all wide worlds would you know my mother, or me, for that matter?"

A letter is held out to me, and I cautiously reach for it, watching his face the whole time. Once I have it, I quickly scan it, darting glances around as I do so. This is definitely my mother's writing, I'd recognize it anywhere. She's telling him she's dying, and she knows Roy will leave me. Her dying wish is that I stay with him, that he look after me, at least until I'm of age.

"Alright," I say slowly, handing it back. "So- YOU'RE my-"

"Aye, lass."

I look at the crew around me, and regret it.

"Do THEY have any idea?"

Silver's POV

I sigh and glance around. The crew is all looking, wondering just what's going on.

"Ye remember that stop we made at Kinapus a few years back, lads?" I ask, trying to find a way to make this work.

"The death wish?" Turnbuckle asks, having come down from the helm.

"Aye," I answer, suddenly ill at ease. "This is her."

Even the wind stopped, leaving a total silence.

"You mean, zis-zis velp iz your-"

"Whelp yourself, you little creep!" Rin scowls and picks up her shirt, which had been dropped to the deck. "Look, just drop me off at the next port, and we'll forget any of this ever happened."

I sigh, knowing full well I can't do that. I'd given my word, and the crew knows it.

"I can't."

Rin's little body freezes, and she stares up at me.

"Why?"

"A Cap'n never breaks a Cap'n's oath, and I gave that to your mother." I'm beginning to wish I'd never done that.

"Great!" She's scowling at me. "Just perfect." Throwing her shirt on, she puts her hands on her hips saucily. "Well, what, then?"

What is right. How do I keep this cheeky little brat busy?

"Look, I may not look like much, but I'll work harder than anyone you'll ever find."

Rin is standing tall, looking me right in the eye, unafraid, and proud.

"I'll do any job you give me, and I'll do it till it's done."

"Is that so?" I glance around, then look at her evenly. "Well, then, I'm sure the job of kitchen maid will keep ye plenty busy."

Rin's POV

I bite back a groan, because I absolutely DESPISE kitchen work. However, if it means staying alive and away from that insect creep, I have no choice.

"Fine." I'm the first to put out my hand, unafraid. He could easily kill me, I know that, but he would have done that by now if that were his intention. He actually looks a bit surprised that I'm not afraid, but then smirks, which tells me I'll be busy all day, every day. It doesn't matter, if I just do my duty, like Mom taught me, I'll be fine.

"Let's get down below and I'll get ye started," Silver tells me, waving me to follow him down.

"Aye." I sigh and follow into the darkness of the galley. Something tells me this is going to be a long, LONG day.

Alright, chappy 2 is up! Woohoo! Now, I'm not gonna even start the next one if I don't see any reviews, got it? That and my teddy will eat you all! ~Ria Wei~


End file.
